True Love Never Dies
by AxelRoxasLover
Summary: Thunderstorms though they are scary, they aren't meant to be that way. They are meant for romance and love. Once night, Roxas is trying to block out the sound of the thunder, and Axel comes to sooth his fear. Fluff, Lemon, rated M. Pairing is AxelRoxas.


Artist comments: Omg, It took forever to do this.My computer froze on me and I had to redo it. D8 Well anyways...

Disclaimer: I don't anything in Kingdom Hearts, not even Axel and Roxas... sadly... .

True love never dies

It was midnight. It was storming outside. Roxas pulled the covers over his head, almost as if to block out the sound. He was afraid of thunderstorms.

He heard the door to his Organization room open then close, and he felt someone lean over him. He knew who it was. He sighed. "Axel, what do you want?" His voice sounded groggy and half-asleep.

"You're afraid of thunderstorms."

"So?"

"You were going to call me anyways. You always do."

He had no response to this. He only shuffled around in the sheets, and pulled the pillow over his head.

Axel chuckled. "Admit it. You love me."

"Love you?!" He sat up in his bed. "I could care less about love!"

"But, subconsiously, you think about me all the time."

"I have more important things to think about."

"Like what?"

"Like..." He knew that right there, he had been defeated. Axel chuckled, poking his nose.

"Admit it, Rox, you loooove him."

"Him?"

"Yeah, Axel."

For a minute, he thought he was talking to Demyx. "I can't stop thinking about him... I fucking hate him, he's always in my thoughts!"

"Roxas..." He pulled the boy into a hug.

"No! He just won't give up!"

"You like the way he hangs around, though."

"Even in my dreams, he won't go away... and I hate him!"

"Roxas, I am Axel!"

His eyes met Axel's, and it as a shocked expression. "I hate you..."

"You love me."

"I hate you."

"You love me."

"I hate you!"

"I love you."

"I love you!!"

Quickly realizing what he just said, he pulled away from Axel and lowered his eyes. He refused to look at Axel.

Sapphire eyes met emerald when the redhead put a finger on the blond's chin and made him face him.

"Roxas. Number XIII in Organization XIII. The chosen keyblade wielder. And guess what?"

"I love you."

"..." Roxas saw the sincerity in his eyes... and without further bidding, he embraced Axel. "I love you... I love you, I love you, I love you, Axel..." He finally admitted his feelings for Axel, Flurry of Dancing Flames. 'I love you' seemed to be a chant; he said it over and over.

"Shhhh, Roxas..." He hushed the boy, stroking his hair. Strong arms wrapped around the fragile frame.

"I want to feel... I've wanted to feel for so long... I want you to make me feel... Make me feel, Axel..." Roxas sounded traumitized, sad, shocked, and desperate all at once.

'Wow,' Axel thought. 'He sounds more empty than the rest of us.'

"I'll make you feel..." Axel lifted his head up to into deep blue orbs. "Only if you're sure you want it."

"Make me feel, Axel. I want you to love me!"

"I'll make you feel, so much." He pressed his lips against Roxas's, in a series of passionate kisses, which procceeded into an all-out make-out.

He began stripping him of his clothing. Roxas had been to exahusted to dress into his pajamas, so he was still in his cloak. Axel zipped it down, revealing a thin, muscular chest. He looked it over for a moment, and smiled.

"Axel..."

He looked up, worried that the boy had changed his mind. He had waited for this for so long.

'This is... this is my first time..." He blushed furiously.

He chuckled and leaned in. "Don't worry. I'll go easy on you. I promise."

Roxas nodded, and let Axel continue. The redhead thought it extremely cute that the keyblade wielder was a virgin. But that would soon change.

He took one of the blonde's nipples in his mouth, sucking and nipping at the tiny muscle. He recieved maons and whines of his name in return. He tossed the cloak aside, and began undoing his own whilst switching nipples.

"Axel... Axel... oh... ahn... uh..."

"Yes, that's right, say my name."

"Axel..."

He began rubbing their cocks together, increasing the pleasure tenfold. Axel pushed a blond strand of hair out of his face, and met his already longing expression. The blue eyes twinkled with pleasure and love, and the longing for Axel to finally give him his love, body, and soul.

"Roxas, you're beautiful." He said between pants.

"Axel!" He let out a cry as Axel gave him pleasure, letting him release the pressure in his lower region.

The redhead discarded his and the blond's garments, leaving them completely nude and showing each other their bodies. Roxas was blushing, but that didn't stop him.

Axel coated his fingers with lubericant, and asked for permission to prepare Roxas throguh his eyes, which he recieved. He inserted one finger, no pain, he moved in and out a while, and inserted a second finger. At this Roxas winced. But he'd enver had something inside him before...

He let out a loud cry as Axel hit the bundle of nerves inside him.

"What... is that?"

"That would be your prostrate."

'My prostrate...' He thought. 'I want him to hit it again... it felt-'

Axel began assaulting the same spot, over and over. And suddenly, the fingers were gone. But something else, thicker and longer, probed at his entrance.

"You sure? This is your last chance to back out." Axel said.

"I want you."

He was impaled onto Axel's dick, all the way to the hilt.

"AXEL!" He held onto his shoulders with great force, aiting until the pain faded.

"Roxas..." He entwined his fingers with the boy's.He wouldn't move until Roxas gave him permission.

Soon enough, the blond began pounding down on him, and he immidiately noticed, moving in and out, changing angles until he heard a loud cry from Roxas. He found his prostrate again.

"Oh! Ah! Uhn! Oh, please..." He was pleading, for something. He was pleading for Axel's love, affection, passion, want, need.

"Roxas!" He reached down to put his hand on the boy's dick, adding to the feeling Roxas had. He soon pumped it to meet his thrusts.

"OH! UH! AH! PLEASE! UHN! AXEL!"

"Beg for me..." The feeling grew stronger as he quickened the pace.

"AHHH! AXEL, PLEASE!" He was starting to sweat.

"Feel it..."

"UH! AH! OH, PLEASE, AAHH!" It was drawing close...

"Want it..."

"I want... YOU!" Roxas cried, digging his nails into Axel's back. The feeling of Axel's hand and his member inside him... it was too much...

"Crave it..."

"OH, PLEASE! AXEL!" So close... so close...

"NEED IT..."

"AAAHGGH! AXEL, AXEL, I... I NEED YOU!! AXEL!!!!" At the final word, they let out their cum together, the peak of pleasure, showing their love, need, passion, affection, and longing, to each other. They were one flesh, one love, one whole.

Roxas pulled Axel into a kiss, tongues intertwining. "Axel..." He panted out, completely spent. "I feel... I feel..."

Axel pulled out of him, and allowed the boy to snuggle up to him. "It's funny... You kept saying you hate me..."

"I love you... I've loved you for the longest time..."

"Like, how long?"

"Over a year, since I saw you... I kept on denying it, but now there is no denying. I love you, Axel."

"So you never hated me?"

"No, I've always loved you."

"That's nice to know... I've always loved you too."

"Axel?"

"Yeah?"

"You think this will last...?"

"True love never dies." Was his only reply before both fell deeply asleep.

Okay, so tell me what you think. I've had a few lemons before this, and soooooo I'm kind of expierenced. I just did this as a random thing. I was bored. Constructive criticisms accepted; no flaming please. Review and yoo get a cookie. I'll be making a story soon, so keep an eye out for it. 


End file.
